


Angel wings and Cowboy hats

by CajunValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunValkyrie/pseuds/CajunValkyrie
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Romance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Angel wings and Cowboy hats

Flash back

The battle was long and heated, but the team came out in victory. Black watch ended up helping over watch watch due to the overwhelming omnics overrunning the small base. Most of the team was injured and it was up to mercy and her fellow nurses to help heal up the wounded. Even though she was tired from aiding in the fight, she needed to still check on the others. Nurses along with other towns people came out to help and support the team. Some brought food, others helped in aiding the nurses, but one...one was annoying one of the soldiers.

McCree sat on the ground with his back against the wall of the building. He was exhausted, hungry, and needed his metal arm looked at. He had a few bumps and scratches, even a busted eyebrow, but nothing to major. He stayed out the others way and decided to doctor himself. The others needed the help more, that was until a young female came his way. The team was known world wide and that also meant they would have fangirls. The 20 something female sat beside Jesse oohing and aweing. She was talking non stop and was inching closer towards him. Angela looked up and noticed the scene. She chuckled to herself as she watched the two. Jesse was annoyed ,but did his best to keep his southern charm. He was a gentleman to much for his own good. Angela could tell he was in pain and exhausted and just wanted to be left alone. The blonde swiss finished wrapping up diva’s arm and made her way towards McCree.

Mercy sat on the other side of the cowboy and sat to listen to the girl. McCree just glanced at Angela in a ‘help me look.’  
The girl wanted to be close to him, to get his autograph, his number, a date, and all mercy could do was chuckle.  
“Need help cowboy?” Mercy whispers to McCree. McCree just gave her puppy dog eyes and she took that as a yes. Mercy took McCree’s hand and held it on-top of her thigh as she sat Indian style besides him. The female noticed McCree holding hands with mercy and she stopped talking.  
“Are you two together?” The girl eyed them.  
“Well of course.” McCree chuckled nervously. He hoped the girl wouldn’t see through the rouse.  
“Prove it.” She glared angrily.  
Angela lifted a brow and glanced at McCree. Jesse turned and inches his face closer towards Angela. The doctor could smell the blood, sweat, and gun powder on the cowboy. Angela blushed a bit as his face inched slowly closer.  
“Sorry Angela..” he whispered.  
“Don’t be..” Angela cupped his face and ran her finger over his facial hair. Jesse lifted a brow in surprise.  
Their lips touched once and separated slightly. Angela then leaned in again and stole another soft kiss from him. Her blue eyes flickered open to see the girl rage and storm off. The two still were inches apart.  
“Did it work?” McCree whispered.  
“I believe so, she is gone.” Angela then glance back into his hazel hues. The cowboy grins and leaned in once more pressing his lips against Angela’s. Her body shivered as her stomach gave her butterflies. Each exchanging a few more soft sweet kisses before McCree slowly pulled away.  
“Never knew you had a thing for me doc?” He kept his gaze on her. Angela blushed again and glanced down at the floor. A few strands of hair fell in her face and Jesse brushed them away. He went to kiss her again, but her name was called.  
“Mercy!” Jack, her commander called out to her.  
“I have to go.” She slowly rose from the ground. McCree took her hand and kissed it softly as His beard whiskers tickled her hand.  
“Continue this later then.?” He asked in a hopeful voice.  
“Of course.” She replied as she squeezes his hand. She then turned and walked towards Jack.

present day  
The surgery lasted for about four hours. It was a simple process and procedure and Angela knew she could get the job done. With The last stitch in, The swiss doctor wrapped up another successful surgery. The nurses took over as Angela walked to the sink to scrub out.  
“Great job everyone, coffee is on me.” She winked at her staff. A round of smiles and chuckles echoed in the surgery room.  
She tossed the soiled gloves and apron in the trash before heading to her office. She needed to write up her report and get a handle on a few other folders of paperwork. The hospital was constantly buzzing, but it was nothing like the chaos she endured during the war. Her memories often flooded back to the war and her time in over watch. The war was horrible, but the companions she made was cherished.  
As she reached her office, her phone started to ring. Angela slipped her hand into her pockets and glanced at the screen. A single blonde brow lifted as she recognized the number.  
“McCree?” It was the gun toting cowboy she used to serve in the company with. It was odd for anyone from the gang to call her, less alone Jesse. The group had grown apart over the forced separation. Her thoughts were interrupted by the painting and grunts of Jesse’s voice.  
“Hey Doc, I need a favor.” He sounded weak and injured.  
“Of course, where are you?” Her swiss accent thick with panic.  
“Outside...” was all the cowboy got out before the phone dropped. Angela jolted away from her office door and ran down the hallway. She avoided nurses and other patients as she rushed out the automatic glass doors of the hospital.

Frantically she glanced around looking for McCree. The sounds of the outside world drowned out by her racing heart. She finally spotted him leaning up against the side of the building. Without hesitation, Angela rushed towards him.  
“Hey doc.” He coughed a bit of blood up. Angela lifted up his red poncho and noticed the bullet wounds. She pressed her hand firmly on the wound and dipped her head under his arm. Jesse leaned against the doctor for support trying not to scream out in pain.  
“Should I ask what happened McCree?” Angela spoke up as she escorted him into the building.  
“Unlucky draw darlin..” He snickers and winces in pain.


End file.
